


当岳明辉被下药后（5）

by WXXsherry1212



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXsherry1212/pseuds/WXXsherry1212





	当岳明辉被下药后（5）

（五）

最近卜凡和李振洋接了邀请去米兰走秀，最快也要一个周才能回来。  
家里就剩了灵超和岳明辉。  
对于能独占岳明辉一周这件事儿，灵超几天前就开始兴奋，这表现为他主动帮李振洋和卜凡收拾了行李，李振洋可还记得，上一次他让灵超收拾行李，还是用一盒巧克力换的。  
"小弟，你这么高兴干什么？"  
"没啊，没有啊，我高兴了吗？"  
“还没呢，我看你就差把高兴两个字写脸上了！怎么着，和老岳在家挺开心哪！我可告诉你，你轻点折腾他。”  
“不用你管，我跟你这儿好几年了，你以为我不知道你想什么呢李振洋，你快走你的吧。”  
   
出发那天，岳明辉和灵超去机场送他们，一路上卜凡不停地嘱咐岳明辉  
“哥哥，我跟你说，你每天记得按时吃饭啊，别我不在没人做饭你就不吃了，你让超儿买去。你也别太惯着他了，别什么都答应他。”卜凡低头看了眼昏昏欲睡的岳明辉，又问了一句，“你听到没，老岳！这都下午了你怎么还困。”  
岳明辉被他吓了一跳，“我听到啦！听到啦！昨晚要不是你拉着我做到半夜，我今天能困成这样吗！”  
卜凡自知理亏，没敢顶嘴。  
   
李振洋则在一边教育灵超：“超儿，你想的什么我可都知道，你要是敢欺负老岳，我和你凡哥回来打你你也不要问为什么。”  
灵超撇撇嘴没有回他，心里想的却是，你都到米兰了，才管不了我呢！  
   
   
等岳明辉和灵超回了家已经九点多了，岳明辉在车上睡了一觉精神了许多，回家洗了澡后也睡不着，干脆窝在沙发上看电影，他刚打开遥控器灵超就靠了过来，“岳叔你要干什么呀？”  
岳明辉找了个合适的角度让灵超趴在他怀里，才答到：“超儿，我睡不着看个电影，你有想看的吗？”  
“别看了，岳叔，咱俩演一个吧。”  
   
岳明辉还没明白这话什么意思，就被灵超吻住了。  
灵超的舌尖舔舐着他的肌肤，温柔的吻从嘴唇开始，又向脸颊漫延，一口一口的亲着，最后又回到岳明辉的唇上。灵超伸出舌尖，轻轻挑逗着岳明辉的，随着两人的纠缠，唇齿之间扯出些暧昧的银丝。  
“嗯....不行。”岳明辉在事情更失控之前，推开了灵超，“超儿，我累了，你让我休息一天。”  
灵超又把手伸向岳明辉的腰侧，若有似无的摸着，这儿是岳明辉的敏感点，每次在床上，只要捏捏这里，岳明辉就舒服的直哼哼。今天也不例外，岳明辉舒服的往后仰，一下子倒在沙发上，“超儿，嗯...啊...真不行，我累了。”  
灵超整个人压在岳明辉身上，从他的侧脸一路吻到耳垂，“没事儿，岳叔，你躺着，我动就行。”说完也不顾岳明辉的反抗，直接享用起来。

他含着岳明辉胸前的红点，舌尖扫过凸起，不停吮吸，就像小孩子喝奶一样。岳明辉只有一边儿得了痛快，另一边儿得不到安抚难受的要命，  
“超儿....嗯啊...这边....嗯....这边也要...”  
灵超这会儿到没有捉弄他，手指抚上另一个揉捏摁压，不一会儿，这个也挺了起来。  
“岳岳妈妈，你说我不停地吸，会不会出奶呀？”  
岳明辉最受不得灵超在床上喊他妈妈，总觉得跟乱伦似的，偏偏灵超总爱在床上捉弄他，时不时就叫几声。“嗯啊....你别说话.....嗯....不许...叫我妈妈。”  
   
灵超也不回他，反正他想叫就叫，岳明辉才管不了。他拿过一旁的润滑剂，挤到手上就朝岳明辉的后穴探去。灵超足够细致耐心，等灵超的那根进去的时候，岳明辉并没有感到丝毫的不舒服，反而爽的勾起了脚尖。  
   
岳明辉的后穴温热而紧致，灵超一进去就爽的头皮发麻，他存心想捉弄一下，于是进去就不动了。岳明辉等了半天也不见身上的人有下一步动作，知道灵超又在逗他，他也不计较，软软糯糯的开口：“超儿，我的好超儿，你动一动好不好，你这样我难受。”  
   
灵超把岳明辉的胳膊搭在自己肩上，就着连接的姿势把他抱到自己身上，然后灵超仰头靠在沙发上，“岳岳妈妈，你自己动吧今晚，要不然你这一周都不会太好过哦。”  
   
这要求给岳明辉气个半死，“李英超你怎么回事儿，不是说好了吗”  
   
灵超笑笑，“我来也行，那我每天晚上都动你能受得了？”  
   
岳明辉一听就怕了，为了以后几天的清闲，今晚还是他来吧。他双手扶在灵超的肩上，借着力一上一下的动作起来，岳明辉以前没试过这个骑乘，这个姿势由于重量的原因会进的很深，龟头重重的的擦过他的敏感点，带来一次更甚一次的快感，动了几十下，岳明辉就腰酸的不行。他低头去看，甚至能从小腹看到顶到了哪里。  
   
灵超随着他的视线看过去，不由一笑，伸出手摸了摸他的小腹，  
“怎么样岳岳妈妈，我的尺寸你还满意吗？”  
   
岳明辉被他问的老脸一红，干脆趴在灵超的肩上，也不正面回答他，“嗯...超儿，好累，你动动好不好？”  
   
岳明辉很少这样撒娇，现在他的声音带着黏腻的呻吟，弯弯绕绕的就进了灵超的耳朵，灵超知道他真的累了，也不逼他，扶着他的腰把他放到床上，就以他喜欢的频率动了起来。  
   
接下来的一切全由灵超掌控，岳明辉舒服的后穴发麻，电流从后穴直冲脑门，前面在没有任何抚慰的情况下就射了出来。  
灵超冲刺了几下也在岳明辉深处射了出来。  
   
“岳岳妈妈，夹紧了，我现在抱你去洗澡，你可别滴出来了。”  
   
等灵超给岳明辉洗完澡抱你去洗澡，你可别滴出来了。”  
   
等灵超给岳明辉洗完澡抱到床上后，他又回了客厅，拿出茶几上一直在拍摄的手机，截了岳明辉坐在他身上动的那一部分就给李振洋和卜凡发了过去。  
   
彼时李振洋和卜凡刚下飞机，李振洋打开手机就看到了这么个视频，“卜凡凡，回去我要弄死灵超，你可千万别拦着我。”  
等卜凡看完这个视频他才说道：“我要先弄死老岳，我上回跟他商量了半天他自己动，他都没答应我！”  
   
公寓内，灵超抱着岳明辉睡得正香，管你们回来怎么收拾我，反正岳叔这周是我一个人的，更何况，我岳岳妈妈才舍不得你们欺负我呢！


End file.
